Taken by Force (Subaru Sakamaki x Reader Sequel)
by DiabolikLoversGirl
Summary: Who knew that just after everything started to light up, someone just had to come in and ruin it...
1. Chapter 1

_(Note: This chapter is a bit OCC, but oh well. I had fun making it.)_

You woke up to the sun's rays shining through your window, getting ready to sleep for the night. You blinked, squinting your eyes as the rays shined in your eyes. You turned your head the other way, coming nose to nose with Subaru's sleeping face. Smiling, you intertwined your hand with his, kissing the back of it. He smiled in his sleep, squeezing your hand. Closing your eyes, you cuddled closer to him. The peaceful silence and orange sun rays making it calm and quiet.

Suddenly the door was thrown open with a slam. Both you and Subaru sat up with a start, looking at the door with wide eyes. There, standing at the door with music playing, was Laito. He pointed at you and Subaru. "Wake up call! Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed~!"

A door slammed in the back round from somewhere in the house. Kanato was yelling out to shut up. Laito laughed and made a run for it. Subaru growled and jumped out of the bed, running after the laughing vampire. You giggled slightly, taking a deep breath to calm your racing heart. You got up and changed into your jeans and t-shirt, slipping on your necklace that Subaru got you not too long ago. Smiling, you brushed out your hair, walking over to the window. The sun was making the sky pink and orange, the moon already spotted in the darker part of the sky.

"Tch, can I kill Laito yet?" arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you into a strong chest.

"No," you tilted your head to look at Subaru.

He huffed but set his chin on your shoulder. You leaned your head against his, swaying slightly. He nuzzled his face into your neck, his fangs scraping against your skin. You tilted your head slightly, used to this by now. Not even seconds later his fangs sank into your neck, causing you to wince and close your eyes in pain. You moved your hand to grasp his arm when he grabbed your wrist gently, his other hand holding your waist. You whimpered, clenching your teeth. He pulled away, licking up the remaining blood. He kissed the bite, letting go of your wrist. "Sorry."

You shrugged. "I'm used to this."

A faint "Wake up call!" came down the hallway, another door being slammed open. Subaru chuckled when he heard Ayato shout very bad words you don't here everyday. You laughed, hearing Yui scream. Subaru let go and took your hand, walking out of the room. Reiji was drinking tea like normal while Shu was sleeping on the couch like normal. You put a finger to your lips, creeping over to the back of the couch. Reiji raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Subaru went to go get you some food and stayed quiet also. Shu laid there listening to his music, unaware of you behind the couch. Using your arm, you jumped over the couch and landed on his stomach, laughing when his eyes flew open and he sat up in shock and pain.

"(Y/n)!" he growled, grabbing you when you tried to run away.

You squealed as he stood up and held you upside down. He swung you around in a circle, making you scream. "Shu!"

"That's what you get!" he chuckled, tossing you onto the couch.

Reiji smiled slightly but went back to reading. Subaru and Laito exchanged a look of amusement. Ayato smirked while Yui grinned. Kanato tilted his head and hugged Teddy. You tried to hop over the house again when Shu grabbed you again, tickling your sides. You squirmed in his arms, laughing with tears in your eyes. He stopped after a moment, letting you breath.

"You suck," you gasped, whacking his head.

He rolled his eyes, pushing your head. "You started it."

Ayato leaned against his hand. "Nothing like a brother and sister fighting to start off our morning."

You jumped over the couch again. "Question! Do we have school tomorrow?"

"Yes," Reiji didn't look up.

"Cra-ap!" you groaned.

Subaru chuckled slightly. Laito tipped his fedora. "You don't seem excited."

"I ain't," you snapped your fingers in a sassy way. "And I won't be."

Ayato jumped over the counter, opening the fridge. "Who wants Takoyaki?"

"Me!" you and Yui said.

"Too bad," he smirked, eating one. "Mine."

You grabbed one. "Like you said about Yui, but that didn't happen."

He scowled at you. Yui looked away while Laito started laughing his weird laugh of his. You hopped onto the counter, knocking your hand against it. Mornings always started off like this.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

You danced around your room with Yui, music playing on your phone. You jumped onto your bed, holding your hairbrush like a microphone while Yui had a ruler. "I want you back, want you back! Want want you want you back!"

Yui laughed, running around the bed. Suddenly the door open. You both stopped, looking over at the door. All the brothers stood there, staring at you two with wide eyes. You and Yui exchanged a look and dropped the 'microphones'. "Hey...guys..."

Subaru closed his eyes while Ayato and Laito were holding back laughs. Shu slowly put his headphone back in, shaking his head in amusement. Yui sat down on the bed, looking away in embarrassment. You leaned against the bed board. "Sooooooo... what you guys want?"

"Heard a whole bunch of singing," Reiji stated.

"Seems legit," you mumbled.

Ayato crossed his arms. "Don't stop, that was funny."

Everybody looked at him. He shrugged. "What? It was."

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

You laid on your stomach, swinging your legs back and forth. Music played from your phone as you read a book for one of your classes. Your eyes grew heavy as time ticked by, the clock saying 6 in the morning. You yawned, laying your head on your book.

After a few minutes the door opened. You pretended you were asleep, hoping Laito would go away and not be the perverted self.

"(Y/n)?"

You hummed, realizing it was Subaru. He took the book out from under your head, closing it before turning off your music. The lights switched off. He laid down next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. You lifted your head and laid it on his chest. He ran a hand through your hair. You petted his hair, feeling his body relax under you. Smiling, you cuddled closer, falling asleep peacefully.

 _I don't think much about myself..._

 _I just know that I'm important to them._

 _I'm family._

 _They wouldn't hurt me or leave me._

 _After all, it's too much of a pain..._

 _Don't underestimate me._

 _I'm no longer a weak mortal._

 _~(Y/n) (L/n)_


	2. Chapter 2

"This, so early in the morning? Disgraceful."

Reiji pushed up his glasses. You crossed your arms, sitting by Yui. The triplets came to her room that morning for blood when Reiji came in. Yui watched the brothers with her wide fearful eyes.

"Jeez, just when it was getting good," Ayato complained.

Kanato looked up. "I agree... what gives you the right?"

"You should've joined us, Reiji," Laito smirked. "Bitch-chan writhing in agony while we all swarm upon her," his voice rose a little. "Just thinking about it gets me excited."

Subaru glared at him. "Pervert."

You held back a laugh. Shu crossed his arms, leaning his head against the window. "Shut up. You're ruining my music."

"You never change," Reiji muttered.

"Why don't you be more honest?" Laito asked.

"Shut it!" Subaru growled.

"Please, be quiet," Kanato held Teddy. "Can't you see you're upsetting Teddy?"

Ayato wrapped an arm around Yui's shoulders. "Damn it all, I'm parched! I can't take it any longer."

Yui gasped slightly. You narrowed your eyes while Reiji looked at Ayato. "Ayato, this is not the place for such conduct. You should be ashamed."

Ayato glared at him. "Shut up and stop getting in my way!"

"Such a nuisance," Subaru growled.

Ayato glared at Subaru. "What was that?"

He looked down with a huff. Laito looked over at Ayato. "Well, we are cramped inside a car at the moment. Don't make a fuss, Ayato-kun."

"I'll do what I want!"

Kanato glared at Yui. "It's all your fault. And yours!"

Yui widened her eyes. "Me?"

You uncrossed your arms. "What the hell did I do?"

Reiji looked up suddenly. The car jerked to the side, tires screeching. It bounced into the air towards a tree. Yui screamed. Reiji jumped up. Ayato grabbed Yui. Subaru widened his eyes. Laito and Kanato looked out the window in shock. Shu opened an eye. You fell out of your seat.

The car crashed into the tree, exploding. You didn't know how but next thing you knew you were being held in someone's arms, watching the car fall out of the tree. Ayato held Yui by the waist. "What is this?" he set Yui down, standing up. "You're heavy, you know?"

Yui sat on her knees, looking up at him. "Thank you for saving me, Ayato-kun."

He glanced at her. "Whatever. I just didn't want to lose your blood."

You looked up to see who was holding you. "Thanks, Shu."

He set you down without a word. Yui stood up, watching the flames. "What happened? Was it an accident?"

"Don't be absurd," Reiji said. "The car was driven by a familiar."

"Looks like it was no accident," Shu mumbled, grabbing your arm gently.

"Then what was it?" Kanato hugged Teddy.

Laito looked up, grinning. "Maybe it was them."

Everyone looked up. There on the cliff were four figures. You couldn't see their faces but you could tell they were men. They all glared at them, except Laito, who was still grinning. Ayato took a step forward, raising his voice. "Who the hell are you?"

Yui looked up with scared eyes, holding her hands to her chest. You noticed one of the boys, the one with blue hair, moved his mouth. You looked back at Yui when she gasped. Smoke from the fire blew in front of the four. Ayato glared at them. "Hey!"

When the smoke cleared, they were gone. Yui broke the silence between them. "Who were they?"

Kanato had a dark look. "Their scent..."

Subaru growled. "It stinks."

Laito tipped his fedora. "It would seem they're like us."

"You mean..." Yui looked at Laito.

"However, they don't seem to be purebloods," Reiji added.

You narrowed your eyes. "There's more vampires?"

Shu closed his eyes. "This might get annoying."

"I see..." Ayato smirked. "So it's a declaration of war. Sounds like fun!"

You rolled your eyes. "Oh yeah, sounds like a lot of fun."

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

You and Yui walked around the garden in silence. Your mind couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. Who were they? What did Reiji mean by purebloods? Yui looked around, kneeling down in front of the rose bush. "I can't sleep at all."

"Neither can I," you sighed.

She picked up a rose petal. "What was that about? It's still on my mind..."

You opened your mouth when a voice spoke. "Eve."

Yui gasped, jumping up. You both looked around in shock, seeing no one. "What the hell..." you muttered, taking a few steps toward the direction of the stairs to the house. A footstep was heard behind you. Yui looked behind her while you looked to the side.

"Found you~" a voice spoke.

Yui gasped, running towards you. You spun around, putting an arm in front of Yui. She held her hands to her chest. "Wh-Who are you?!"

A boy, looking to be around 17, picked up the fallen rose petal, looking at you two with big eyes. "Good morning, M Neko-chans."

He winked. Yui backed up while you glared at him. "Why the hell are you here?"

He grinned. Yui looked to the side. A shorter boy stood there, bandages and scars covering his body. She turned to run the other way but bumped into another one. "Woah, there."

She looked up at the tall boy. He grinned down at her. "Don't run from us, you sow."

You turned to look at them. The short one was standing behind her. "You... You smell... just like me..." He smiled.

Yui widened her eyes. "No!"

You grabbed her arm and ran another direction. "Run!"

You both ran down the path, the three watching you and Yui run. You turned a corner, growling to yourself. "How big is this damn garden?!"

You both came closer and closer to the house, the fog clearing slightly. You both came to a halt, seeing a figure walking towards you. He walked forward, becoming clear. He was the blue haired one you saw earlier. "Eve. I've come for you."

"Eve?" you muttered.

Yui widened her eyes. He reached forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward. You widned your eyes. "Hey!"

The three boys were there suddenly, surrounding Yui. The one who grabbed her lifted his hand to her face, knocking her out. You backed up, darting for the house. "Subaru! Shu! Help-!"

You gasped when you felt a hand grabbed your arm, pulling you back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey! Let go!" you shouted. "Shu! Somebody! God dammit, let go!"

"Knock her out!" the blond one hissed, holding Yui.

You kicked and punched the arm holding you. He growled, grabbing your wrist. "Idiot."

The short one tilted his head as the blue haired one walked over. "Can she... hurt me...?"

The blue haired one grabbed your chin, lifting your head up. You glared at him as he lifted his hand. "Asshole." And everything went black.

 _I don't have anyone special._

 _Just shut up and let me suck your blood like the prey you are._

 _I'll instill it in you as often as it takes…_

 _I won't let anyone else have you._

 _Never._

 _You belong to me, and I'll remind you as often as I have to._

 _~Ayato Sakamaki_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire._

 _You were surrounded by fire. You screamed in fear, standing in the middle so you weren't too close to the flames. You looked around. Outside the flames were the Sakamaki's. Shu stared in fear at the flames while Subaru tried to get close to you. Ayato was yelling and Laito was trying to figure out what to do. Reiji stared at the flames, lost in thought and unable to move. Suddenly someone grabbed your shoulders. You looked up in fear, seeing the four vampires surrounding you. You screamed for help._

 _"(Y/n)?"_

Your eyes flew open and you sat up quickly. You grabbed your head, groaning slightly from the pounding.

"(Y/n)?"

You looked up. Sitting on the couch was Yui, her pink eyes filled with fear and confusion. "Yui?"

"Where are we?" she asked, looking out the giant window behind the couch. You looked down at the floor. You were laying on the floor when you woke up. Your eyes glanced at the stairs on both sides. Yui also looked around, her eyes trailing to the top floor.

"You're finally awake."

Both you and Yui gasped, looking in the direction of the voice. The blue haired boy was sitting in a chair not too far away, reading a book. "You sleep so soundly, for livestock."

"L-Livestock?" Yui murmured. She stood up. "Wh-Who are you?"

"And," you stayed on the ground, "where are we?"

He didn't look up from his book. Yui stepped forward. "Why did you bring us-"

A hand slammed against the window behind them. Yui spun around while you jumped back, still on the ground. The tall guy with a ponytail glared at Yui. "Shut up! Quit your squealing, you sow!"

Yui fell silent. You glared at him.

"Now, now. After being brought here so suddenly, of course they're gonna be confused."

You both looked up at the stairs to see the blond haired boy you both first saw. He smiled down. "Right, M Neko-chans?"

"Hey..." the short one kneeled down beside you, taking Yui's hand. "Do you like... pain?"

Yui gasped, falling back onto the couch. "Hey, now, Azusa-kun. That's inappropriate to ask a person you just met. You have to introduce yourself first," the blond haired one said. "So let's start over."

He appeared behind Yui, smiling. "I'm Kou Mukami. Nice to meet you, M Neko-chan."

"I'm Yuma Mukami," the tall one said.

"Mukami?" Yui mumbled.

"We're all brothers. And this is..." Kou looked at the short one.

"Azusa," he said slowly.

Yui looked at the last one to see him glaring at them. "I'm Ruki."

"This is the mansion we all live in," Kou grinned. "You're going to live here with us, M Neko-chan."

"What?" Yui gasped.

"Live here?" you exclaimed.

Yui stood up, grabbing your arm. "We can't do that! We're going back!"

You stood up with her, turning to run after her when Ruki closed his book. "Going back?" he stood up, facing them. "You want to go back to the Sakamaki mansion?"

Both you and Yui stopped, looking up at him. He continued. "You were treated as a plaything by the vampires at that mansion, were you not?"

Yui went to say something but looked down instead. You narrowed your eyes at him but stayed silent. He stared at them. "So by being kept as their pet, even your mind degraded to the level of livestock?"

Yui looked up. "Th-That's not..." she looked around. "B-But you're all vampires too, aren't you?"

"So it'd be the same if we stayed here," you finished, holding Yui's arm.

"I don't appreciate you comparing us to them," Ruki growled. "Unlike them, we at least have some sense."

Yui looked down with a frown. "There's no way I can believe that."

"Man, how annoying!" Kou groaned, frowning. "We really don't care if you're convinced or not!"

"He's right," Ruki said. "Our plan requires your... Eve's... blood."

"Eve's blood?" you muttered.

Yui widened her eyes. "Eve is... me? How can that be?"

"You are... definitely... Eve," Azusa said.

"N-No!" Yui gasped. "I'm not Eve!"

"Quit whining over everything!" Yuma shouted. "All you need to do is shut up and obey us!"

You faced Yuma. "She doesn't have to obey any of you!"

Ruki grabbed Yui by the chin. "As the one who possesses the blood of Eve, you should be able to find him without error. You'll find Adam."

"Adam?" Yui murmured.

You tugged Yui back, shoving her behind you. "What kind of f*cked up fantasy are you guys in? She's not Eve!"

Ruki glared at you. "For livestock, you have quite the mouth. We need to fix that."

"What do you expect?" you raised an eyebrow. "The sister of two of the Sakamaki's being a soft scared girl? Hell no."

"Sister?" Kou tilted his head. "You're a Sakamaki?"

Yui gripped your arm, watching Ruki in fear. You glanced at her. "Not really... I'm only related to two of them..."

Yuma smirked. "Gives us more reason not to return you."

"Huh?" you looked at him.

Yui was ripped out of your arms by Ruki. Kou grabbed your shoulders, lowering his head by your ear. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here~"

"Hey! Let me go!" you struggled. "Yui!"

Yuma grabbed your chin, making you look up. "You're annoying. Just shut up and don't do anything you'll regret."

 _If you want to run, then run._

 _Only punishment awaits you if you do._

 _Your blood is the beginning of everything…_

 _Eve, if you are Eve, you will surely guide us._

 _I'll wash off all traces of filth on you, and engrave myself there._

 _~Ruki Mukami_


	4. Chapter 4

Ayato sat down in his chair. "Damn... I can't find Pancake or (Y/n) anywhere."

Laito closed his eyes. "Seriously, where did Little B*tch and Little Angel run off to?"

Kanato hugged Teddy. "I'm so thirsty..."

"Any ideas, Subaru-kun?" Laito asked.

Subaru crossed his arms. "How would I know?" He looked away with a 'Tch'.

"How dare she act on her own?" Kanato murmured. "She's nothing but prey."

"Where did they go?" Ayato growled.

Shu laid on the couch, eyes closed and an arm behind his head. "Just leave them be. They'll come back eventually."

Ayato leaned back in his chair. "Tch."

Reiji was looking to the side. "I hope you're right."

Nobody knew, but Shu and Reiji were freaking out on the inside. Where were you?

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

"What do you think you're doing? Give me that!"

You opened the door to the dining room with Yui behind. Yuma was holding a fork with a fried pawn on it.

"Hey, what gives? That's my fried pawn!" Kou complained.

Yuma scowled. "Don't just take the last fried pawn like it's yours. Don't you know the meaning of 'equal shares'?"

Kou huffed. "It's first come, first served!" he jumped up, reaching for the fried pawn. He let out a small cry sound when Yuma held it up out of his reach. "Too slow." Yuma looked down at Azusa. "You don't want it, Azusa? You didn't eat much."

Azusa looked down at his plate. "I'll take it... if you're giving it to me..."

Kou sat down while Yuma sighed. "That's not what I asked. Just tell me if you want it or not."

"Okay... I want it..."

Yuma set the fried pawn on his plate. "Here."

"What do I keep telling you?" Ruki held two plates of fried pawns, setting one down. "No ruckus at the dinner table."

Kou grinned. "Hey, there's more! You should've said so!"

He took one and Yuma scowled again. "Don't take it before the rest of us get any! Azusa, don't just sit there. Eat before Kou takes it all."

Ruki looked over at you and Yui. "You eat, too."

Yui nodded. "Okay."

Yui sat down by Ruki while you sat by Kou. Yuma handed you a plate with three fried pawns and bread. Kou held up his plate. "Hey, I got less!"

Yuma waved his fork at him like he was lecturing him. "You just ate a whole bunch of them."

Kou groaned, setting his plate down. You stared at yours with a blank look. You wanted to go home. You already hated this place. You pushed your plate over to Kou, leaning your head on your hand. "Here."

"Yes, more fried pawns! Thank you, M Neko-chan!"

"Hey, you weren't suppose to give them to him!" Yuma set his plate down.

Ruki looked up. "Hurry up and eat. We don't have time."

"Time?" Yui asked.

Kou stood up. "That's right. We have to go to school."

"Oh, me too..." Yui stood up.

Yuma was suddenly in front of her. "Idiot. You're staying here, sow."

Ruki opened the door. "The Sakamaki brothers will be at school, too."

"But..."

Kou smiled. "The one in charge of keeping an eye on the M Neko-chans today is Azusa-kun."

You both looked over at him. He smiled. "Just me and Eve...I'm so happy."

"Why do I always end up as chopped liver?" you said to Yui, who giggled slightly.

After a few minutes, everyone stood at the door. Yui was holding onto your arm, standing next to Azusa. Ruki turned to look at him. "We're counting on you, Azusa."

"Yeah..." Azusa nodded

"See you, sow. Behave yourselves," Yuma said.

Kou leaned forward. "Now, M Neko-chans, Azusa-kun can be a bit of a handful, so be careful."

The doors closed. They were gone.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

You growled in frustration when, once again, you couldn't open your door. Azusa locked you in, wanting to spend time with 'Eve'. You slammed your fist against the door. "Azusa, I swear, if you don't let me out, I'll-!"

"You'll what?"

You widened your eyes, spinning around to see Ruki standing there. He held up the key. "There's only two reasons why you're here."

"Let me guess," you clenched your fists. "So I don't say anything to my brothers and tell them where you are and what you're doing? I actually don't know some of that but still."

"Yes," Ruki appeared in front of you. "And for extra blood. Encase Eve is taken, someone could use you."

"How many times must I say this?" you growled. "She's. Not. Eve. Her name is Yui Komori and she's a sweet little girl who should've never been dragged into any of this vampire mess that I've lived with my whole life."

Ruki opened the door. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay put and not be such a mouther."

He walked out of the room. You glared at him before slamming your door shut and flopping down on the bed. You furrowed your eyebrows when you heard a flapping noise. You turned your head, seeing nothing. You walked towards the window, looking as far as you could to the side. Suddenly a bat flew in front of you. You widened your eyes, setting a hand on the window. Its red eyes stared at you before flying away as fast as it could. You smiled.

"They're looking for us..."

 _Hit me more…_

 _Give me more pain…_

 _When I'm in pain, everyone is happy._

 _That's the proof that I am alive._

 _Do you… love me?_

 _~Azusa Mukami_


	5. Chapter 5

You muttered dark things under your breath as you stomped downstairs. You just saw Yuma attacking Yui. That's a no-go. As far as you knew, only the Sakamaki's could lay a hand on her. You even hated that fact but hey, what could you do? You reached the ground level, heading for the back door when a hand grabbed your wrist. "M Neko-chan, what's wrong?"

You snapped your head. There was Kou, smiling down at you. "Helping my friend out from your Godzilla of a brother."

He frowned, leaning down so his nose was almost touching yours. "Really now? You think you can stop my brother, hmm?"

You opened your mouth but nothing came out. Yuma was way too big for you to do anything. Yeah, you could take on Ayato, and most of the time lose, but you couldn't take on Yuma. Letting out a sigh, you bowed your head, letting your hand relax. "Now what? You gonna suck my blood like every other bastard here has done to Yui?"

Kou chuckled, letting go of your wrist. "Now, why would I? You do smell sweet, but I can't possibly feed from you unless I have permission from Ruki. He didn't tell us what to do with you."

"That's a little stress flying out the window," you mumbled, stuffing your hands in your pockets. "This is what I get for being born."

"That's a little harsh," Kou tilted his head. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I was born in a vampire family," you suddenly snapped. "Had to pretend for 17 years that I was a vampire and then Yui comes along, secrets out, I'm prey to my friends, then BOOM, everything's twisted and weird and I'm lost in the maze."

Kou blinked. You widened your eyes, realizing what you just said. "Shit..."

He shook his head, waving his hand. "No, it's fine. I won't say a thing."

"Huh?" you raised an eyebrow. "You won't tell any of your brothers what I just said?"

"No, it seems too personal for you," he shrugged, giving you a gentle smile.

Narrowing your eyes, you glanced outside. Yuma and Yui were gone. Sighing, you heading back for the stairs. "Okay then, thanks."

"No problem, M Neko-chan."

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

You creaked open the door to the living room, seeing the four boys inside. They were talking, so you were being nosy and decided to listen.

"Well, Yuma?" Ruki asked. "Any sign of the awakening?"

 _Awakening? Not again!_

"Nope, none," Yuma said, leaning against the couch.

Ruki sighed. "Maybe it's not enough..."

"Yeah," Yuma closed his eyes in frustration.

Ruki picked up his tea cup. "The Apple of Adam plan... We must accomplish the plan for him, whatever it takes." He sipped his tea. "At any cost."

You widened your eyes, backing up. What the hell were they talking about? The Apple of Adam plan? You quickly darted for your room. Reason being, you saw Ruki's blue eyes watching you from where he was.

 _Remove those standing in your way._

 _It's necessary in order to survive, isn't it?_

 _From that day on, everything changed…_

 _Fulfill me with your blood._

 _Prepare yourself._

 _Hey, sow!_

 _Hurry up and become my plaything._

 _~Yuma Mukami_


	6. Chapter 6

You hummed softy to yourself as you sat by the window, drawing the sunset on some paper you found. This place was as boring as hell. Though, you couldn't complain, they won't touch you. You haven't heard from anyone today since you woke up. Speaking of which, where's Yui? Setting down the drawing, you got up and headed out of your room towards Yui's. When you opened the door, you found her sitting on the ground with rose petals around her. "Yui? What happened?"

She looked up, relief crossing her eyes. "Oh, (Y/n)-chan," she looked around and held her neck. "What are you doing in here?"

"Don't give me that bullshit," you growled, slamming the door behind you a little too loud. "Who attacked you? And don't you dare lie."

She looked down and picked up a rose petal. "It was Kou-kun. He came in and gave me roses. But he got angry and ripped them up and sucked my blood..."

"Kou, should've known," you muttered, picking up some of the petals. "Come on, I'll help clean up."

Yui shook her head, sitting on her knees now. "No, you don't-"

"I'm helping whether you like it or not, Yui," you turned your (e/c) eyes on her, giving her the look that meant 'I'm serious'.

Giving you a grateful smile, she nodded her head. You both spent a few minutes picking up each petal and twig piece, throwing them in her trash. Afterward, you got her a glass of water and made he sit down on her bed.

"You might want to rest for a bit," you said. "If you move too much afterward, you'll get light headed and might pass out."

She sighed and nodded, drinking the water. Satisfied, you left the room and closed the room. Right after, your expression changed to an angry one and you stomped down the stairs, muttering death threats under your breath. Kou sucked her blood and just left her there. At least the others put her on a bed or couch at the Sakamaki house! Even freaking Yuma put her on a couch! But nooooooooo, Kou just left her on the floor! Jeez, you were ticked.

You opened the door to the living room, only to find Ruki reading a book, Yuma eating sugar, and Azusa petting his arm. No Kou. Azusa looked up when you opened the door. "(Y/n)..."

You ran a hand through your hair. "Where's Kou?"

Ruki didn't look up. "You need him for something?"

"Yes, I need to talk to him," you tried to not growl out.

Yuma sat up. "He's at work right now."

"Work?" you furrowed your eyebrows.

Azusa suddenly stood in front of you, setting his hand on the door. "(Y/n)... are you concerned about Kou?"

You scoffed, taking a step back. "No, I just need to talk to him." And with that, you walked away from the vampires.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

Rain started to pour outside, leaving the night sky cloudy and dark. You headed up the stairs, wanting to just sleep right now. The front door behind you opened with a creak before closing. You turned your head, seeing Kou. He was wiping water off of his arms. You narrowed your eyes. "Kou?"

He looked up, his frown turning into a smile. "Oh, M Neko-chan. Perfect timing. Come with me to my room."

You blinked in surprise. "Huh? N-No-"

"Such a pain," he rolled his eyes, grabbing your wrist and tugging you up the stairs to his room. You struggled at first but gave up, knowing you couldn't get out of his grip.

Once you both reached his room, he threw off his jacket while you leaned against the wall. He took a towel and started drying his hair. You crossed your arms. "Kou, we need to talk about something."

"Man, this really sucks," he ignored your statement, trying to unbutton his shirt. He sighed, looking up at you. "Come help me change. I'm not good with buttons."

You scowled. "No, I'm not going to."

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "Hurry up, it's wet!"

You both glared at each other for a second before you sighed and walked over, helping him unbutton the buttons. "Baka, you can't do a simple task."

He tilted his head. "Hm? What do you mean?"

You glared at him. "You can't unbutton a button or even put an unconscious girl on her bed."

He groaned. "So that's what you wanted to talk about?"

"More like bitch slap you for," you shrugged. "So I heard from the others you were at work. What do you do? Room service?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm an idol."

"Idol?" you raised an eyebrow, unbuttoning the last one.

"Yep," he stood up, turning around. "Thanks for doing the buttons."

He slid off his shirt, showing his bare back. You widened your eyes. "Kou... why do you have scars on your back?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, these?" he turned around with a small smile. "Are you curious? Then let me tell you a fairy tale. It's about a boy who was alone since birth."  
You stood up and crossed your arms, listening. He smiled, sitting down on his bed and stared at you. "Once upon a time, there was a boy who'd live in the filthy sewers for as long as he could remember. Having never seen the outside world, there was one thing the boy longed for. It was the small, round sky visible from the manhole. He longed to obtain that bright, beautiful sky." He formed a circle with his hands so you were in the center in his vision. "He thought his dream would come true if he could just get outside." He set his hands down. "Then suddenly, one day, the boy was able to get out. His heart overflowed with hope for this new world. However, he was taken to a certain institution. The place was full of children with no place to go, just like the boy." He leaned back on his hands and stared at the ceiling. "There, a world more terrifying than the sewers was waiting for the boy. The boy was more beautiful than the other children, so he was given nice clothes and fed good food. But, in return, he became the prey of aristocrats who used money as power, and he suffered subhuman treatment."

You blinked in shock. He was still smiling while he was telling this story. "In this world..." he paused. "There are some who think imperfection makes a thing all the more beautiful."

You noticed his right eye have a red haze go over it before disappearing. Your eyes saddened and you looked down, hand gripping your elbow. Kou looked back at you, frowning at your expression. "Why are you making that face?"

You looked at him, confused, shock, and sad at the same time. How can you talk about something that painful that cheerfully?"

He was silent for a second before he grinned. "There were some good things, too." He pulled off his shoes. "I obtained brothers. It's where I met Ruki-kun and the others."

You looked down. "Makes sense..."

Kou tilted his head. "Hey, M Neko-chan," he grabbed your wrist that was gripping your elbow gently. "Sleep with me."

You widened your eyes, taking a step back. He tugged you back, this time onto the bed. "Let's share a bed," he said slowly with a grin.

You tugged at your hand, finding out he won't let go. "K-Kou, wait-"

"Just one night, M Neko-chan," he chuckled. "It's not like I'll do anything."

Letting out a sigh, you laid down where you were. "Fine."

Kou smiled and easily set you under the covers on one side of the bed. He switched off the lights and laid down next to you, back facing your back. After a few minutes of nothing happening, you relaxed and closed your eyes, drifting off into a nice sleep.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

 _You stood in the middle of a forest clearing, the sky dark and bats flew around you quietly. One bat flew in front of you, turning its head to one side. You followed its gaze, seeing Subaru standing to your right. A field of thorns stood in front of him though, and he was struggling to get through them. You looked at the bat when it made a clicking noise. Its gaze was now to your left. Following it, you saw Kou, walking slowly towards you with a grin. You panicked. The bat clicked and flew up with the other bats, mixing in with all the help you no longer have._

A gasp suddenly split the silent air. You peeked open your eyes, vision blurry and mind hazy. The bed shifted around. "Stop!"

You shook your head, sitting up and looking over at Kou. He was curled up in the middle of the bed with the blanket up to his shoulders, his hand gripping the bed sheet. His eyebrows were furrowed in fear, teeth clenched. "Please, stop."

His voice grew weak, his body shaking. "No... No..."

You reached over to touch his shoulder. He shook his head. "Stop!" You set your hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. His body relaxed, his grip on the bed sheet loosening. You rubbed his shoulder softly before moving to get up. You thought he'd like a cup of water when he woke up. He seemed like he was having a really bad nightmare. Suddenly a hand grabbed your wrist, holding it close and tightly. You looked down, seeing Kou huddled close to your hand. He was shaking less now but still shaking. He leaned his forehead against your wrist, voice quiet and weak. "No."

You blinked, eyes saddening at the sight. You used your other hand and rubbed his shoulder again. "I got you, Kou," you whispered. "I got you..."

 _Why aren't you happy with my present?_

 _Why don't you give me your everything?_

 _Nothing in this world comes free._

 _If you don't know, I'll teach you._

 _It's a give and take world, you know._

 _You want these fangs, right, M Neko-chan?_

 _~Kou Mukami_


	7. Chapter 7

Ruki glared down at your sleeping form, cringing when you snored a bit too loudly. He held your school uniform in his arm, sighing when you wouldn't wake up every time he shook you. Finally he snapped. "Oi, wake up!"

You jolted slightly, peeking open your eyes. "Ididntstealtheunicorn..."

Ruki furrowed his eyebrows, clicking his tongue. You rubbed your eyes and sat up, running a hand through your hair. "What do you want now?"

He tossed the uniform onto her head, covering it. "Change. You're going to school."

You tilted your head, holding your uniform. "Really? You're letting _me_ go to school?"

Ruki turned away. "As much as I don't want to, I don't trust you staying home alone with Eve."

You rolled your eyes then slowly smiled. The Sakamakis went to school! You could get them! You quickly changed into your uniform, slipped on your shoes, and brushed out your hair. You could not miss this chance.

Yui kept silent on the way there, but she had the same idea. You could tell. You both exchanged looks when you arrived to the night school you missed for once. The four vampires walked around you and Yui, almost looking like security guards. Ruki kept his eyes on Yui, watching what she did. you glanced around, looking for your brothers, boyfriend, and even the triplets. None were in sight. Soon you came to a stop. Kou turned to you and Yui. "See ya later, M Neko-chans."

You and Yui blinked in shock when the four walked off, leaving you both in the hallway. Yui watched them. "O-Okay..."

You clicked our tongue. "Don't trust me alone with 'Eve'... Oh look, Ruki, I'm alone with her!" you threw your arms up in frustration.

Yui turned to you. "He said that?"

"He doesn't trust me because I'm trying to get us home," you shook your head. "We need to find them, Yui. I don't know what they're planning on doing with you..."

Yui nodded, looking down. "I agree... but-"

"No buts," you snapped, sighing afterward. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated. Lets split up since they could be anywhere. If you run into the Mukamis, just tell them a lie or something. Okay?"

Yui nodded her head. "Okay."

You walked down the stairs, turning the corner. Yui turned and walked down the hall, lost in thought. _(Y/n)-chan is really desperate to find them..._ She widened her eyes, stopping in her tracks when she spotted Reiji leaning against the wall beside her. "Reiji-san!"

His eyes were closed. "I was wondering where you disappeared to," he opened his eyes, turning his head to look at her. "Now I see..."

"U-Um, I'm sorry I couldn't keep in touch," she bowed before looking back at him. "These people named Mukami took me-"

He glared at her. "I don't have the slightest interest in where _you_ are and who _you're_ with. Where's (Y/n)?"

She stared at him in slight shock when suddenly a low voice spoke by her ear. "Bitch-chan, you're so cruel."

She jumped forward, eyes wide. She turned to the person. "Laito-kun..."

He put his hands on his hips, leaning forward. "You tossed us aside to go and have fun with them?"

"And of all things..."

Yui turned around to see Kanato glaring at her, holding Teddy close. "You're with those guys who I'm not entirely convinced are real vampires. Inconceivable."

"Kanato-kun..." Yui mumbled.

He glared at the ground. "I'm very displeased."

"I-I'm sorry..." Yui held her hand to her chest.

Laito walked around behind her, smirking. "Well, somebody has been looking for Bitch-chan all this time."

Kanato turned his eyes to Laito. "You're talking about Ayato?"

"Yep."

Yui looked down. Reiji closed his eyes. "Though, Ayato didn't come to school today."

Laito looked up. "Oh yeah. He ditched. Lucky you, Bitch-chan."

Yui blinked in surprise, looking up. "Ayato-kun isn't here... today?"

She looked around. The three boys were gone, not a trace left behind.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

You grumbled under your breath. All day so far, you couldn't find your brothers or any of the boys. The sound of girls squealing reached your ears, making you furrow your eyebrows. You turned the corner, finding Kou surrounded by a group of girls.

"Hey, Kou-kun! I saw your show yesterday!" one girl smiled.

"Really? Thanks," Kou grinned.

The others girls joined in. You raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, he really is famous..." you went to walk away when a hand grabbed your wrist and spun you around.

You widened your eyes. Subaru stood in front of you, leaning down slightly. His eyes were narrowed, fury clear in his eyes. You blinked and smiled slightly. "S-Subaru!" you winced, squeezing your eyes shut. "O-Ow..."

His grip on your wrist was slowly tightening. You just knew you were screwed. "Come," he growled in a low tone.

Before you knew it, he started dragging you down the hall. You basically jogged to keep up with him. He dragged you outside without a word. You tugged at your arm. "W-Wait! You're hurting me, Subaru!"

He suddenly threw you forward, your back almost touching the bars on the fence. You stared at him wide-eyed when he slammed his hands against the bars by your head, shaking the whole fence and caging you in between him and the fence. You snapped your eyes shut, shaking slightly. His voice broke the silence. "Is it your own will?" you opened your eyes, blinking in shock. He just narrowed his eyes further. "Was it your own choice to live with them? Answer me."

You shook your head. "N-No! I-I was taken by them!"

"By who?" he growled, red eyes watching you.

"Why don't you tell him, M Neko-chan?"

Subaru widened his eyes slightly, letting go of the bars and turning around. Kou sat on the stone block square, legs crossed and leaning on his hand, a smirk on his face. You blinked in surprise. "Kou?"

Kou and Subaru had a stare off for a few seconds before Kou broke the silence. "You want her back?" he stood up. "You're mad because your food was taken away, right?"  
Subaru clenched his fists. "Y-You-"

"Oh I get it," Kou smirked, lifting his hand to hold the back of his neck. "You like her, don't you?"

You looked at them in confusion. _Does Kou not know about me and Subaru?_ Subaru clenched his teeth. "Don't play with me."

"Be honest with yourself, Subaru-kun," Kou's eye turned red.

Next thing you knew, Kou was behind you, arms wrapping around your shoulders. "If you want her, just take her with you now."

Subaru stared at you and Kou, saying nothing. Kou hummed. "I guess you don't want her. Then I'll gladly take her. Let's go, M Neko-chan."

You widened your eyes as he started dragging you away. "Hey, wait a second-!"

Suddenly Subaru grabbed you by your upper arm, pulling you out of Kou's grip. He spun you around, pulling your sleeve down and sinking his fangs into your shoulder. You gasped in pain, squeezing your eyes shut. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, gulping down your blood. You clenched his jacket, whimpering. "S-Subaru... stop!"

Kou watched from behind, smirking. "You should've done that in the first place, Subaru-kun."

Subaru gripped your shoulder, pulling back after a few seconds. He looked down, glaring slightly. "This is stupid..."

He let go of you, letting you fall to your knees. You opened your eyes, seeing him walk away without a word. You felt your heart crack slightly as he walked away. "S-Subaru..."

Kou grabbed your wrist, lifting it up and tilting your head to the side. "Oh dear... Look at the mess he made on M Neko-chan's neck. Don't worry. I'll disinfect it for you."

He wiped the blood oozing out of the bite away, leaning down and sinking his fangs into the same bite. Oh man, this was painful. You yelped, squeezing your eyes shut. He unhooked his fangs after a second. "I'll suck so deeply, you won't even be able to tell that this was Subaru-kun's bite mark."

He bite you again, closing his eyes. He held the fence behind you, sucking your blood greedily. You pushed him slightly. "Stop!"

Kou took your hand gently and pinned it to the ground. You watched the world go blurry, whimpering softly. He unhooked his fangs when you closed your eyes. The last thing you heard was a sentence that terrified you.

"I won't let them have you..."

 _I can't quench this thirst…_

 _I want it so bad, I'd even destroy it to make it mine._

 _Why does it have to be you?_

 _In the solitude of darkness, I'll devour you completely._

 _So annoying…_

 _Shut up so I can suck your blood._

 _~Subaru Sakamaki_


	8. Chapter 8

You rubbed your head shakily, your feet slowly walking down the hallway. Kou has been feeding off of you a lot, causing you to not be able to walk straight. _Do I have anemia?_ You sighed, leaning against the wall beside the door to the living room, closing your eyes. Ruki's voice drifted towards your ears. "Any sign of the awakening?"

"Nope, nothing yet," Kou's voice answered.

"Me, too..." Azusa spoke. "Nothing..."

You tilted your head slightly, furrowing your eyebrows. Kou sighed. "We drink her blood all the time. Is it still not enough?"

"I see," Ruki muttered.

Silence followed. You forced your eyes open and peered in. Ruki stared out the window with his back to the door. Azusa watched him from the couch while Kou sat near Ruki, staring at the ground. After another minute, Ruki tensed up. "He granted us an opportunity. At this rate, we won't live up to his expectations." His hand tightened around his book. You blinked and quickly pushed yourself off the wall, continuing your walk down the hall.

A hand suddenly gripped your shoulder, pushing you against the wall. You winced, snapping your eyes shut. "Shit... What the hell?" You opened an eye, seeing Kou standing over you, a grin on his lips. It disappeared quickly though.

"M Neko-chan, what's wrong?" His voice held a bit of worry.

"You," you snapped. "You keep taking too much blood. I bet I have anemia now. Thanks a lot." Kou sighed, picking you up. You closed your eyes again against your will. "Put me... down..."

He chuckled. "No. You need rest before school." He tilted his head, seeing something silver around your neck. He teleported to your room and laid you down, reaching down and lifting up the necklace. It was silver with a red heart at the end. He smiled gently, setting it back down on your chest. "Did Subaru-kun give you this?"

You didn't answer, your breathing slow as you slept. Kou brushed your bangs back, standing up afterward and teleporting away.

 _"Shu! Wait up! Where are you going?"  
Shu looked back at his little sister, his eyes flicking around to see if anyone was nearby. When you caught up, you took a deep breath, tired from your running. He set a hand on your shoulder. "(Y/n), go home. I'll see you in a bit."_  
In a bit.  
 _Everything shifted. Shu disappeared and was replaced by the four Mukamis. You screamed, falling backwards. Ruki stepped forward, grabbing your wrist with a glare. "You're never going home."  
Never.  
Never..._

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

You walked down the school hallways, feeling better than earlier. You gripped you books, shaking your head to try and forget about your nightmare. _You're never going home... No. I will. With Yui... We'll go home together..._ You turned the corner, coming to a stop. Shu stood a little way away, his eyes staring at the ground unfocused. You widened your eyes, stepping forward. "Shu-"

A hand grabbed your wrist, spinning you around into a chest. You squeaked, looking up to see Ruki. His eyes flicked from you to someone behind you. "Shu."

You turned your head, seeing your older brother standing behind you. His eyes were slightly wide, his hands clenched into fists. "Ruki."

Ruki's grip on your wrist tightened, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

Shu took a step forward. "Give me her back. She's not yours to keep."

"This Livestock," Ruki smirks, "belongs to no one. She's just extra prey to feed on. Right, Shu?"

Shu stiffened. "I don't feed from her. She's my sister."

"A mortal?" Ruki raised an eyebrow. "You know, this makes sense. You only care about getting her back. Don't think that Kou didn't tell me about your little brother a few nights ago."

You set a hand on Ruki's chest, pushing him slightly. "Ruki, let me go..."

Ruki glanced down at you. "No. Livestock... doesn't get a choice."

Before you could blink, Ruki grabbed your shoulder, leaning down and sinking his fangs into your neck. You widened your eyes, breath hitching. Shu widened his eyes, freezing on the spot. Ruki opened his eyes, watching Shu as he sucked your blood. You tried pushing him back but he didn't budge. "S-Stop..."

When Ruki unhooked his fangs, Shu snapped out of it. His blue eyes burned with fury, glaring at Ruki. "You-"

Ruki smirked and teleported away with you, leaving Shu in the hallway.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

Ruki threw open the door, throwing your in without a second thought. You fell to the ground, catching you in time. Ruki stood over you, glaring at you with a whole lot of hate. "You'll be staying in here for now on. You will not attend school or even step out of this room. If you do, you'll regret it greatly."

You shook with fear, nodding slowly after a second. Ruki turned and slammed the door, letting shadows cover the room. You felt hot tears run down your cheeks. You pressed your back to the wall, pulling your knees to your chest. _Shu... I was so close..._ You sobbed harder, burying your face in your knees.

Ruki turned away from the door to see Yuma and Kou. Kou blinked in shock. "Ruki... kun?"

Yuma flicked his eyes to the door. "What are you doing?"

"Livestock like her don't deserve to have a choice," Ruki answered with no emotion. "No Livestock is going to get a choice..."

Ruki clenched his fists, walking around them. Kou stared at the door, frozen. Yuma clicked his tongue. "This is stupid..."

"M Neko... chan..." Kou mumbled as Yuma walked away, bowing his head.

 _You're burning up..._

 _Are you waiting for my fangs?_

 _~Shu Sakamaki_


	9. Chapter 9

Yui sighed, closing the mirror once she finished her bow. _(Y/n)-chan... I hope she's okay..._ She turned and started walking out when a hand grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. She widened her eyes. "Ruki-kun?"

"Come," he stated, turning and walking the other way. She stumbled after him. Soon they were in a darkish hallway with blue lights. She noticed his pace grew faster. "Ruki-kun! Where are we going?!" he didn't answer. "Ruki-kun!"

He glanced back at her angrily. "Shut up!" He opened a door and threw her in quickly. Yui stumbled in, turning around while her back hit the wall. Ruki grabbed her chin, lifting her head. "You'll be staying in here for a while."

Yui gasped. "Here? Why? What's going on, Ruki-kun?"

Ruki clenched his teeth, pushing down her shirt and pulling her hair back while he sank his fangs roughly into her neck. Yui widened her eyes, pain erupting rapidly throughout her neck. He sank his fangs in more, making her gasp. She closed her eyes, her whole body going limp. Ruki widened his eyes, pulling away. She dropped to the ground when he let go. He backed away slowly then left, closing the door and locking it. Yui opened her mouth slightly. "Ruki... kun..."

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

 _No Livestock is going to get a choice..._

Kou sighed, looking over at Ruki. "Hey, Ruki-kun, how long are you going to keep them locked up in their 'rooms'? Its already been a week."

Ruki didn't look up from his book. "We need more of Eve's blood for the awakening. The other one will keep getting in the way. Prey does not deserve freedom."

"Even so, you can't keep them locked up forever," Yuma pointed out.

"Did you forget the promise we made with him?" Ruki muttered. Silence fell over the room. Ruki stood up. "We must become Adam." He turned and started walking away. Kou perked up slightly.

"But she's getting really weak! Both of them!" he said, worry clear in his voice.

Ruki stopped in his tracks. Azusa watched him. "If Eve is gone, it'll... be a problem for you too, right?" Ruki stood there for a moment before he continued walking out of the room. Yuma walked closer to Kou and Azusa, watching him. "What had gotten into him?"

"Seriously," Kou put a hand on his neck, "this is so unlike Ruki-kun. He's getting ahead of things."

Azusa nodded his head. "Yeah..."

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

Ruki slammed his fist against the wall, glaring at the ground with clenched teeth. He was getting frustrated. _We're supposed to become Adam!_ He stared at his hands for a second, clenching them into fists. He blinked, looking up and turning around to face the window. Standing outside in front of the house was Ayato Sakamaki. Ruki stared in slight shock at him, frozen. Ayato glared back, baring his fangs. "Tch."

Ruki glared back, turning and heading for Yui's locked room.

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

Yui sat on her bed, eyes closed with a blanket wrapped around her. She shook slightly, holding the blanket close. "Why? Why did this happen?"

"I finally found you, Pancake."

Yui opened her eyes, looking up to see Ayato standing in front of her. She widened her pink orbs. "Ayato-kun?! Why are you here?"

"Jeez, you're nothing but trouble," he reached forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest. "Come on, we're going home."

Yui looked up slowly. "W-Wait, Ayato-kun-"

"Have you been tamed by those guys?!" he growled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're my prey, and mine alone!"

Ruki threw open the door right as Ayato picked up Yui. Ayato glared at him and teleported away, leaving behind the blanket that covered her. Ruki backed away as his brothers walked in. Yuma picked up the blanket, lost in thought. Kou spun around, facing Ruki. "Ruki-kun! That Sakamaki guy took M Neko-chan! Why didn't you stop him?!"

Ruki turned his head away. Yuma stomped over, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't just stand there. Answer! Shouldn't we be chasing them?!"

"Yeah!" Kou exclaimed. "We have to get her back!"

Ruki closed his eyes. "There's no need."

All three of them gasped. Azusa widened his eyes, freezing. Yuma tightened his grip. "What do you mean?" he clicked his tongue, dropping Ruki and walking away. "This doesn't make sense."

Kou followed him after a moment of silence. "I don't get it, either."

Azusa grabbed his left arm, looking down. "What now... Ruki? If we... don't have Eve... We..."

Ruki didn't answer. He thought back to everything that happened the past few weeks to the point where Ayato came and took her away. He snapped his eyes shut, setting a hand on his face. Azusa stayed silent as well, tightening his grip on his arm.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

You lifted your head slowly when you heard the lock click on the door. Light seeped into the room as the door opened. Blinking your blurry vision away, you recognized Kou standing at the door. He walked forward and kneeled down in front of you, reaching a hand and grabbing your arm gently. "M Neko-chan..."

You blinked slowly, too weak to say anything. Kou watched you sadly, his eyes trailing from your eyes to your necklace. _You're... Subaru-kun's..._ He carefully picked you up, turning and carrying you out of the dark room. He walked into the living room, laying you down on the couch next to Yuma. Yuma looked up at Kou. "What are you doing?"

Kou set a blanket over you. "I'm not letting M Neko-chan suffer in there..."

Azusa walked over, looking down at you. "Ruki-kun... said-"

Kou looked at Azusa. "I don't care what he said. She will not suffer in there."

 _It's time you realized, foolish human, just how weak you are._

 _Don't waste your time thinking, just obey my words._

 _If you're unable to, then I'll have to punish you through discipline._

 _It's time for your punishment._

 _Offer your blood._

 _~Reiji Sakamaki_


	10. Chapter 10

Laito stared down at his hands, a frown on his lips. Though he didn't show it, he was a bit frustrated with Ayato. Last night, Ayato found the Mukami mansion where the girls were, but he only saved Yui. (Y/n) was still in that mansion… His eyes narrowed more. _Damn Ayato, you saved Bitch-chan but not Angel-chan?_

He grabbed his fedora and set it on his head, a smirk growing on his lips. _Let's see what Little Bitch knows._ He easily teleported to the said girl's room, ending up on her bed. He didn't even move the bed an inch. He set his chin on one hand, smirking when he saw Yui looking down at the bed, not noticing him. "Welcome home, Bitch-chan." At the sound of his voice, the blonde girl looked up abruptly. "You look kinda tired from Ayato-kun sucking so much blood from you yesterday."

"Laito-kun…" Yui murmured, staring at him with wide eyes.

He smiled slightly but kept his smirk. "I missed you while you were gone." Her eyes widened. Laito moved closer to her, his face right in front of hers. "You know who else I missed? Angel-chan. Now, where would she be?"

Yui blinked, looking down. "I-I don't know… I haven't seen her all week…"

Laito sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "You really are useless sometimes." He pulled the blanket off of her legs. "But not all the time."

She looked up quickly with a small gasp. "S-Stop!"

He smirked, leaning up towards her face. "Resist me more, Bitch-chan." He leaned towards her neck. Yui held up her hand, turning her head away.

"D-Don't!" Laito's fedora fell off his head next to her hand on the bed. He leaned back, setting his hand on her knee and trailing it down a little bit. He held her leg and pushed it aside, sinking his fangs into her thigh. Yui clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. Laito sucked her blood for a second before stopping, opening his eyes. _This blood… it's different…_ He unhooked his fangs, frowning. A small smirk crept onto his lips as he looked up at her. "Oh, what's this?" She opened her eyes slightly, looking down at him. "You've changed somehow, haven't you, Bitch-chan?" She opened her mouth but closed it with a wince, seeing Laito biting her again. He watched her, his eyes narrowing with glee. Yui was slightly pressing her cheek against her right shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and trembling. He unhooked his fangs, blood trailing down his chin. "I love that look on your face. It's so irresistible. Feel me more…" He licked the blood off her leg as her eyes opened. "I'll make you feel so good, you'll forget everything." With a smirk, he closed his eyes and went to bite her upper thigh when…

"Why don't you stop right there."

Laito frowned, opening his eyes in slight shock. He lifted his head, looking over to see Reiji standing there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, it's just you, Reiji." He sat up, tilting his head. "You wanna join us?"

Reiji looked from Laito to Yui. "There's something I want to ask her." She opened her eyes slowly, sitting up more. "Get changed and come to the living room."

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

Yui walked into the living room just like Reiji asked, seeing the said man sitting in a chair, eyes closed and hands folded together. She walked closer, stopping a few feet away. "Um… Reiji-san, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Can you tell me what you know about them?" he kept his eyes closed, voice blunt and steady.

Yui straightened up slightly. "What I know about them?"

"Isn't there anything at all you've noticed?"

Yui looked down. "Well…"

Silence settled in the room. Reiji sighed. "I see you're as useless as ever."

She lifted her hand to her chin for a second before widening her eyes. _Eve…_ She looked up at Reiji. "U-Um, I don't know why, but they kept calling me 'Eve'."

His eyes flicked open. "Eve…" he slowly smirked. "I see." He glanced at her. "Did they mention anything about 'Adam'?"

She remembered the first day at the Mukami mansion. "Yes."

Reiji faced her, the smirk still on his lips. "Just as I thought."

Yui took a step towards him. "Um, Reiji-san… Do you know something about this?"

He ignored her question. "Really, what could those ex-humans be planning?"

She widened her eyes. "You even know they were once humans?"

"Of course," his smirk finally left his lips. "It's not that hard to figure out. Anything else?" Yui looked down, thinking. Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Unbelievable… That's all you know? What have you been doing there all this time? Did you do nothing but let them suck your blood whenever they wished? How foolish…"

She blinked, remembering something. "Come to think of it, they said they needed my blood for some plan. For 'Him' or something." Reiji's eyes widened slightly, going silent.  
"So that's it."

Yui looked up in shock, looking over to see the eldest Sakamaki lying on the far couch by the window. Reiji looked forward, eyes narrowed. "You heard all that, right, Shu? Have you heard anything from Father?"

Shu opened his eyes. "Not really, but he's probably planning something."

"So it seems," Reiji mumbled.

"Um, Reiji-san…" Yui stepped forward. "Why did the Mukami brothers call me 'Eve'?" She saw movement in the corner of her eye, making her look to her side. Standing a few feet away from her what an angry Kanato. "Kanato-kun…"

He clenched his fists, glaring at her. "So you just disappear and reappear whenever you please? How could you? I won't forgive you even if you cry and beg for it."

Yui widened her eyes, flinching slightly. "Did you have fun living with them?" She looked up, seeing Subaru standing next to one of the wall stands.

"Subaru-kun…" she saw the angry glint in his eyes. "I didn't-"

He slammed his fist against the wall, making it crack around where he punched it. Yui backed up, eyes wide. He glared at her. "Like I believe you." He looked at his fist, drawing it away from the wall. "Damn, I'm pissed."

"You sound all tough now," Subaru looked over to see Laito sitting on the couch, smirking at him, "but the truth is you missed Bitch-chan when they took her, right?"

Yui looked over at Laito. "U-Um-"

"Shut the hell up!" Subaru glared at the smirking vampire. "I don't give a damn about her!"

"Oh~?" Laito tilted his head. "So you do miss Angel-chan?" He slowly frowned. "Even though you let her go to that Mukami?"

Subaru's eyes widened in anger, opening his mouth to snap at him when he was interrupted. "What the hell are you guys talking about? I don't want their names mentioned here." Ayato looked over at Yui from his position in his chair. "You too, Chichinashi. Don't you dare say their names ever again."

Yui stared at him with wide eyes, going silent. Reiji sighed. "Finally, everyone is here."

"Why did you gather us here?" Ayato grumbled, leaning his head on his hand.

"Yeah, this almost never happens," Laito pointed out, "and it's not like we're having a dinner party. What's the idea?"

Kanato hugged Teddy. "I have things to do too, you know. What's this all about?"

Reiji closed his eyes. "Now is not the time to be so careless."

"So what's going on?" Subaru asked, dusting off his fist.

"We don't have much time until the next full moon," Reiji opened his eyes, staring at his hands.

Kanato looked over at him. "And? What of it?"

"Isn't the next one a lunar eclipse?" Laito asked.

"It's not just a lunar eclipse," Shu said, not looking at anything in particular.

Yui swallowed nervously. "There's something more?"

Shu sighed. "It's a special lunar eclipse that occurs simultaneously in both the human and demon worlds. Our vampire powers will decrease tremendously."

Ayato closed his eyes. "That doesn't sound like such a big deal."

"No…" Shu sat up slowly. "We shouldn't take this lightly."

Ayato opened his eyes, looking at him in hidden surprise. Laito frowned, turning his eyes to the moon in the sky. Kanato squeezed Teddy while Subaru watched Shu. Reiji looked out the window as well. "I hope nothing happens…"

Yui bowed her head for a moment, taking a deep breath and looking at Reiji. "Reiji-san… what about (Y/n)-chan?"

Reiji's eyes flicked over to her, narrowing. "What about her?"

She took a step back, seeing all eyes land on her at the mention of the missing girl. "T-The Mukamis still have her… Don't we need to save her?"

"Is she even alive?" Everyone turned and looked at Shu, who was now standing. His blue eyes were glaring dangerously at Yui, fists clenched. "Tell me. Is she alive?"

Yui stared at him with wide eyes. _Is she alive…? No, she has to be! They have no reason to kill her!_ "Yes," she said with o hesitation, voice clear and steady.

Shu stood there for a moment before looking at Ayato. "Then why didn't you get her? You knew her longer than this useless mortal!"

Yui flinched. Ayato slammed his fist onto the arm of the chair, standing up. "I couldn't find her! Unlike you, I at least went and got Chichinashi! I would have gotten (Y/n) if I knew where she was!"

Subaru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, baring his fangs. "Why did you go after Yui first?! Why didn't you try and find (Y/n) first?!"

"Please, stop it!" Yui ran over, grabbing Subaru's wrist. He glared at her, shoving Ayato back and grabbing her by her neck, pulling her close to his face.

"If you never came, (Y/n) would still be here!" Yui gasped for air, feeling his grip tighten.

"Subaru," Reiji watched them, no emotion on his face, "let her go. Killing her won't get us anywhere."

Subaru growled, shoving her away as she coughed for air. "Whatever." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room. Shu laid back down on the couch, closing his eyes. Ayato looked over at Yui, eyes narrowed. Yui bowed her head and walked out of the room quickly, covering her mouth. _I'm sorry, (Y/n)… I'm so sorry…_

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

"M Neko-chan," a sing-song voice reached your ears, "I made soup!"

You looked over your shoulder, smiling softly. "Thanks, Kou…" You took the bowl and leaned back in your seat, snuggling in the blanket around you. Kou sat back down on the couch, sighing. The three didn't say anything as you ate your soup, eyes flicking from Kou to Yuma to Azusa and back. Finally Kou looked up at his brothers. "So, what do we do?"

"Yeah…" Azusa stared at his hands. "If we never… get Eve back…"

"How should I know?" Yuma growled, making them look at him. "Ruki won't say anything."

The room went silent once again. You set your bowl down, turning your eyes to the window. You lazily looked around, watching a squirrel run and grab a nut. Kou broke the silence. "But still, why did Ruki-kun allow M Neko-chan to escape that day?"

"I… wonder about that, too…" Azusa mumbled.

Yuma sighed. "He seemed really anxious when there was no sign of the awakening." He leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees. "There must be some reason behind it."  
Azusa nodded. "Yeah…"

You perked your head, seeing something moving outside. You squinted your eyes, seeing many things glowing red by the trees. _Are those wolves…?_ "Well, blabbering about it here won't get us anywhere," Yuma broke the silence. "All we can do is ask Ruki."

You widened your eyes. "Kou…"

All three stiffened, looking up in shock. You covered your head right as a wolf broke through the window, sending glass everywhere. A small scream escaped your throat as the wolf landed in front of you, snarling at the three boys. More wolves jumped in, surrounding the vampires. They jumped up, looking around at the creatures. "What the hell are they?!" Yuma snapped, looking around with hidden nervousness.

"Wolves…" Azusa widened his eyes slightly.

Kou narrowed his eyes. "Whatever they are… Aren't we kind of in trouble here?!"

The wolves snarled and growled, crouching down and leaping for them. You widened your eyes when one turned and faced you, baring its teeth. It leaped for you.

"(Y/n)!"

 _Come on, resist me more._

 _Show me more pain._

 _The way you surrender yourself to the impending pleasure drives me crazy._

 _With that overwhelming guilt, let's fall together._

 _That's it… cry for me more._

 _Lose yourself._

 _~Laito Sakamaki_


	11. Chapter 11

"As long as you're getting your blood sucked, you don't care who it is, huh?"

"Shu-san… it hurts…!"

Shu ignored her cry, digging his fangs into her shoulder. He held her hair back while his other hand pressed against her back, making it arch slightly. He pulled away slightly, looking at her face. "Of course. I'm making it hurt." His eyes examined her face. "Your face while I'm taking your blood… it looks like you're begging for it." He smirked. "What a slut."

Yui shook her head, eyes squeezed shut. "Let me go!" Shu let her step back a bit so he was in front of her, looking up at her scared face.

"Why not admit it? You want this," he smirked more. "If you say it, I'll suck as long as you want."

She moved back slightly, her eyes staying closed. Her trembling hand gripping his jacket. "Shu-san… sto-"

Shu frowned, gently taking her hand off his shoulder. Her eyes snapped open in fear, watching him. "Quiet. Such insolent prey." He brought her hand to his mouth and sank his fangs into her finger. Yui flinched, squeezing her eyes shut again. He took a few gulps before taking his fangs out, watching the blood trail out of the two holes. "You're prey of the finest quality…"

Yui lifted her head, opening her eyes slightly. She knew she would regret this, but she wouldn't stay silent any longer. "Shu-san… why are you taking your anger out on me…?" Shu blinked, taken aback by her words. Yui stood up a bit more, already regretting this. "I can see you're hurting… but why can't you go after her?"

Shu stared at her, his face showing a hint of shock. Yui stayed still and quiet, waiting for him to punish her for speaking out or something. He bowed his head slightly, frowning. Images of you flashed in his mind from when you were a child all the way to the point of Ruki snatching you away again. He lifted his head, pulling Yui close again and burying his face in her neck. Yui squeaked, trembling in his hold. She felt his lips part, hesitating to speak. "It's such a pain to bring her back…" he mumbled, mostly to himself. Yui squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his fangs touch her skin. He held her wrist gently but firmly, moving her hair aside with his other hand. "Just stay here so I can take your blood." And with that, he sank his fangs into her neck, forgetting everything about the world for just a moment.

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

"(Y/n)!"

You jumped out of your seat just as the wolf landed there, almost falling out of the window. Every wolf pounced, jumping to attack someone in the room. You saw nothing but red fur as you ran, unable to do anything against these creatures. You screamed when you felt yourself get thrown off the ground and into the air. You landed on your back collided with the ground, knocking the breath out of you. A wolf snarled, standing over you. Another wolf came and sniffed you, its snarls decreasing. You covered your head, shaking. The wolf barked and snapped at you, not touching you though.

"Ruki!"

You widened your eyes, hearing Azusa scream. The wolves looked up at the scream, growling lowly. You took the chance and scrambled away, diving into the kitchen. You kicked the door into the wolves' faces, distracting them for a few seconds. You climbed onto the counter then the fridge and grabbed a pan, trembling. The two burst in, yellow eyes darting up to you. One barked and jumped up, jaws open. You swung and nailed it in the face with the pan, making it crash into the cabinets. The other wolf snarled and jumped, getting the same treatment. The two yelped and shook their heads, scrambling out of the kitchen. You breathed shakily, hearing more windows crash till the house went quiet. The lights flickered then shut off.

"(Y/n)! Where are you?!" You shakily climbed down from the fridge, hearing Kou call for you. You exited the kitchen, seeing Kou standing by the window, looking out with worried eyes.

"O-Over here…" you said, gripping your elbows. Yuma looked over at you and picked you up, setting you on the couch. Kou ran over, cupping your face and checking you over.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He spoke shakily and hurriedly. You shook your head, grabbing his wrists. "I'm fine…"

"Dammit…" Yuma muttered, picking up Ruki. You widened your eyes, seeing blood pooling out of the boy's shoulder. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Azusa was nowhere in sight.

"W-Where…" your voice trailed off. Kou picked you up bridal style, following Yuma to Ruki's room.

"Shh… Azusa will be back…" he kissed your head. "Go to sleep… I'll take care of you."

Before you could reply, you blacked out.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

Yui stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She sighed softly, looking down at her hands. _I hope (Y/n) is alright…_

"What are you thinking about?" Yui blinked, looking up to see Kanato standing in front of her.

"K-Kanato-kun," she noticed the angry look on his face. "Wh-What's wrong?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds. "Traitor." He crouched down in front of her. "You belong to me, don't you? So…" he grabbed her shoulder harshly, bringing her a bit closer. "Why did you go with them?!"

Yui flinched. "W-Well…" She stopped, feeling his hand land on her cheek gently. She glanced at it before looking back at him.

"You're my toy, and only mine." He clenched his teeth, baring his fangs. "I won't stand for this!" He sunk his fangs into the side of her neck, gulping down her blood. Yui squeaked in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. She stayed still and quiet, not wanting to anger him further. After a few moments, he finally pulled back slightly, glaring at her. "You like it best when I suck your blood, right?" He looked at her shoulder and sunk his fangs into it. Yui gasped lightly, curling her fingers against her palm. She opened her eyes slightly, spotting Teddy sitting on the fireplace, watching them with his lifeless black eyes. Kanato unhooked his fangs, his face relaxing into a soft smile. "That's how it should be. You should just remain by my side…" He lifted his head, his face right in front of Yui's. "Remain right here. Just you and me…" He lowered his head and bit her neck again, earning a squeak of pain.

Kanato jolted, looking behind him when he heard a slam. The door to the room creaked open, showing Azusa Mukami. He panted, holding his side. His shoulders lifted and fell as he stepped forward. "Eve! There's trouble… it's Ruki!"

"Azusa-kun?" She gasped, seeing his clothes torn with some blood on them. "What happened? What's wrong?" She slid past Kanato, getting ready to run towards the injured vampire when another hand grabbed hers, stopping her. She turned around, seeing Kanato glaring at her again.

"Why are you trying to go to Azusa?" his hand tightened on hers, pushing her thumb harshly against the palm of her hand.

"Ow!" Yui gasped. "Kanato-kun, let me go."

"You still betray me. Then…" he bared his fangs, voice rising, "I'll destroy both you and Azusa!"

"No…" she widened her eyes.

"Eve!" she looked back at Azusa. "Hurry…"

"Shut up!" Kanato yelled, glaring daggers at Azusa and tightening his grip on Yui's hand. "Go home! Get out of here!"

Yui squeezed her eyes shut, shaking. "Stop."

Kanato's eyes widened, turning to look at her. His face relaxed into a sad one. "I see…" his voice was light and calm. "If you won't be with me…" his head tilted, "then I can just kill you."

Yui widened her eyes, shaking. Azusa widened his eyes as well, walking forward. "Eve." Kanato gripped Yui's neck, his face showing no emotion as he squeezed it. Yui gripped his wrist, gasping for air. "K-Kanato-ku-" She felt his grip loosen slightly, opening her eyes to see him looking to the side with slightly wide eyes. She turned her head as much as she could, gasping lightly when she saw Azusa holding Teddy in his hands, standing in front of the fireplace. "I won't let you interfere." Kanato gasped shakily, eyes shrinking in fear. Azusa held no emotion on his face. "Kanato-san… I'm sorry." Without a second thought, he tossed Teddy forward. Kanato gasped, releasing Yui's neck.

"Azusa!" The fire coughed out some ashes, catching Teddy in its hungry hands. The flames licked at Teddy, slowing turning him to ash. Kanato let out a pained scream, running over. "Teddy! Teddy!" He shoved Azusa aside, kneeling down in front of the small gate separating him from the fire holding Teddy. He pulled at his hair, tears streaming down his face as he screamed. "Teddy! Teddy!"

"K-Kanato-kun!" Yui gasped softly, taking a step back. Azusa grabbed Yui's hand gently, pulling her to face him. "Let's go." Yui looked back at Kanato. "But-" Azusa ignored her, pulling her away from the scene and out of the house.

 _I will drown all unsightly things in darkness._

 _A world just for the two of us…_

 _You and me._

 _That makes you happy too, right?_

 _I won't allow you to betray me._

 _Ever._

 _I will drink to the last drop._

 _~Kanato Sakamaki_


	12. Chapter 12

_Fire._

 _Wolves._

 _That's all you saw._

 _You were surrounded by fire, wolves slowly inching towards you. They snarled, saliva dripping from their fangs. Bats screeched and flew around the area, trying to get a better view of what's going on. You squeezed your eyes shut, unable to look at the wolves. "Get away from me!"_

 _"(Y/n)!" Your eyes snapped open, hearing the familiar voice. Spinning on your heel, you spotted Subaru trying to get through the flames, cursing and hissing as they licked at his skin. You went to step towards him when a wolf snapped at you, yellow eyes blazing. You jumped back, eyes connecting with the red pair you love so much._

 _"(Y/n)-chan." You blinked, peering over your shoulder while Subaru widened his eyes. Standing on the other side was Kou, a smile on his face. The flames parted in front of him, the wolves shrinking back. He held out a hand. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."_

 _You widened your eyes. "N-No! Subaru!" You turned and saw him being swarmed by bats, their screeches too loud for you to hear him yell your name. "Subaru! No, stop! Don't hurt him!"_

 _Suddenly, everything stopped. Everything turned black. You couldn't see a thing._

 _"(Y/n)..." you slowly looked behind you, spotting three people. Reiji, Shu, and Subaru. They just watched you, eyes filled with worry and sadness. Shu walked slowly towards you, eyes sad. Something you've never seen before. "Why didn't you come back? They didn't care enough to keep you. Why?"_

 _"Shu-" Reiji walked over._

 _"You know... mother once told me you were an accident. A mistake," his voice held no emotion. "You were never supposed to be born."_

 _You backed away from him. "B-But-"_

 _"I shouldn't have left you there," Subaru muttered darkly, walking over as well. "I had the chance, and left it. It's like I don't love you anymore..."_

 _You covered your ears. "Shut up! Just shut up!"_

 _They all tilted their heads, speaking in dull voices. "You always cause mistakes, just like what mother did with you. Maybe you shouldn't come home-"_

 _"SHUT UP YOU DAMN DEMONS!" you screamed, squeezing your eyes shut. "YOU'RE NOT REAL! SHU WOULDN'T SAY THAT! OR REIJI! OR SUBARU! YOU'RE JUST MY IMAGINATION! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _Silence._

Your eyes slowly opened, your body frozen in shock and horror. You didn't understand till now... why everything was going to Hell. It was all in your head. You almost laughed as you felt all the weight being lifted off your shoulders. You grinned lightly, finding it funny how you actually didn't try to run away at some points. How you didn't try to fight back with Ruki. How you couldn't always protect Yui. How you thought that Subaru no longer loved you.

Letting out a sigh, you lifted the blanket off of you and stood up, stretching and popping your arms. You noticed you were standing in Kou's room, one of the places that wasn't destroyed. Picking up your discarded jacket, you draped it over your shoulder an walked out of the room quietly, heading down the hall. No lights were on. Just darkness with a bit of moonlight shining in the hall. You crept towards one of the hall connecting room, hearing voices.

"To tell you the truth..." you heard Kou say, "Ruki-kun has been acting weird lately."

"It seems he was in a hurry," Yuma spoke. "All for that plan."

You peered around the corner, almost gasping when you spotted Yui. She was sitting on one of the benches, looking from boy to boy. "You mean..."

Azusa bowed his head. "The plan... Apple of Adam..."

You widened your eyes. Apple of Adam? Your mind clicked, remembering a few weeks ago when Ruki was talking about it with Kou and Azusa. Kou sighed. "One of us was to awaken to become Adam... For that, we needed the blood of Eve." He looked down at Yui. "That's why we needed your blood."

"My blood..." Yui mumbled softly. You blinked in slight surprise. Apple of Adam. Eve's blood. You covered your mouth. Reiji told you a story about this when you were all younger. Though, he said that for an Eve to awaken, the Adam must be a pure-blooded vampire. You felt your heart stop for a moment. Yuma stared at the ground.

"That's why we kept sucking your blood. To become Adam."

"However," Azusa closed his eyes, "Ruki... for the first time, he started to lose his patience when he didn't awaken..."

"So that's why..." Yui trailed off.

"But his actions indicated," Yuma paused. "His strong obsession with the Adam plan to work..."

Kou looked up at the ceiling. "Ruki-kun has always... been the one who put the most thought into the plan."

"Also, because Ruki was with us... we..." Azusa swallowed. Kou continued staring at the ceiling, a sigh escaping his lips.

"We may have went through many bad things, but... when the four of us were together..."

Yuma almost smiled. "We had fun times as well."

Kou didn't smile though. "That's true." Yui looked down, not wanting to speak. You bowed your head, slowly taking a step back before turning and walking away. Though, you didn't get far before a hand gently grabbed your shoulder. "(Y/n)-chan..." you looked over your shoulder at Kou. His blue eyes were filled with worry. "Are you alright?"

You stayed silent. Were you alright? You turned fully around and hugged him, closing your eyes. "I want to go home..." Kou smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around you and smoothing out your (h/c) hair. He leaned down to your height, taking the charm hanging from the necklace in his fingers.

"Just know this..." he smiled softly. "Even if I can't have you, I'll always be here for you. And I'm not afraid to kick Subaru's ass if he hurts you." You grinned, playfully punching his shoulder. He chuckled, his mood lighting up with yours. "Do you want to say hi to Yui before you go?"

You nodded, moving past him and back to the room. Yui looked up in shock and relief, bolting up from her seat. You smiled gently, walking over and hugging her. She buried her face in your shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

You laughed. "Nobody can kill me. I'm (Y/n)!" She giggled. "Plus, I'd never leave you alone with a whole bunch of vampires. If I die, I will dig myself out of my own grave and come back."

"I get it," she smiled. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah," you nodded slowly. "I need to see them. Plus, they probably can't live without me. I'm the only responsible one there."

"What about Reiji-san?" she raised an eyebrow, a grin on her lips.

You clicked your tongue. "Taking that back. I ain't responsible."

She pulled away finally, her pink eyes glowing. You haven't seen them like that for awhile now. "See you soon."

You smiled as well. "You bet your bottom I will."

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

 _Crash!_

Ayato turned around, the wolf leaping over him to stand in front of him. To his left behind him was Laito, facing another wolf while Kanato was to his right behind him, also facing a wolf. Shu stared at the wolf in front of him, no emotion expressed on his face. Behind him was Reiji, who was facing two other wolves. By the front door was Subaru, who punched a wolf away from him. "Hey, what's with all these-" His head turned sharply and he quickly dodged the wolf jumping towards him. He let out a gasp as he almost lost his balance.

Ayato looked from one wolf to another, not knowing what to do. He turned his eyes to the moon outside the window, seeing it in a gibbous phase. Letting out a growl, a wolf jumped and spread its jaws, diving straight for a wide-eyed Ayato.

 _Thanks to the lunar eclipse… our power is released._

 _And this blade called revenge, at last… Those who inherited the first blood…_

 _Our claws will steal all._

 _It's the beginning of the punishment._

 _It's called extinction._

 _~Carla & Shin Tsukinami_


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn..." Ayato sat down on the stairs, his wound finally healing. His eyes scanned the destroyed room. "What the hell were those wolves?!"

Reiji calmly bent down and picked up his glasses. "To think that we got attacked this close to the eclipse... It's probably..."

"Do you know something?" Subaru demanded, his red eyes narrowed dangerously.

Shu sighed. "Our ancestors that survived."

Subaru turned and looked at Shu. Laito held his hat in hand, sitting on the broken couch. "Ancestors?"

Reiji stared at his glasses. "If I'm not mistaken, there are two of them."

Kanato held his arms, glaring at them. "Just what is their objective?!"

"It's not us?" Ayato asked.

Reiji looked up. "If they didn't come to kill us...It means, that they hand an other primary objective."

Laito frowned. "Any other... Perhaps its..."

Ayato perked his head, eyes wide but also narrowed angrily. "Chichinashi?!"

Reiji looked out the window. "Probably. She's the only one that's not here."

"Why are they after her?" Subaru growled.

"They probably want her blood," he replied. "There is no doubt that they are looking for her."

Ayato suddenly was in front of the doors, pushing them open. "Screw that!

Shu stood up. "Stop it." Ayato stopped in his tracks. "Our ancestors are going to have a lot more power during the eclipse. Fighting them is pointless."

Ayato spun around. "Do you think I care?! I'm not going to let them have Yui!"

Silence filled the room. Ayato clenched his fists, glaring at them, daring them to say something. Though, someone else did.

"You know, this is not what I expected to see when I got home."

Shu widened his eyes. Reiji spun on his heel. Laito almost shot off the couch. Kanato gasped quietly. Subaru froze, shock written on his face. Ayato slowly turned around, finding you leaning against the door frame, arms crossed like nothing was wrong. "(Y/n)..."

You grinned softly. "Hi."

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

You grunted quietly as you carried a broken chair out of the room, helping the others clean up. Well, Reiji and Laito. Ayato ran off to the Mukamis to find Yui, Kanato went to the fireplace for a bit, Subaru walked off since he couldn't look you in the eye, and Shu was just too lazy to help. Instead, he sat on the stairs, his eyes staying focused on you. Reiji scowled slightly but didn't say a thing. He didn't want to upset you right when you got home. Laito threw an arm over your shoulders, smirking. "Angel-chan, you do know you don't-"

"If you say I don't have to help one more time, I'm going to shove this chair up your ass," you threaten. Laito quickly put his hands up in surrender. "That's what I thought."  
"(Y/n)," you looked over at Shu. "Come here." With a not so graceful jump over the broken couch, you walked over to him with a raised eyebrow. He took your arm and pulled you close, hugging you tightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get you that day," he muttered, burying his nose in your hair. "You shouldn't have gone through any of that."

"Shu," you lifted your head. "I'm fine. I promise. I just... I just need to talk to Subaru." Shu almost smiled and let go, nodding his head to his right. With a smile, you trotted off in that direction.

 ** _~Few Minutes Later~_**

"Subaru?" you murmured, finding the boy standing in front of a window. He jumped very slightly, turning to face you. His eyes darted to the ground, unable to look you in the eye. You walked closer, rubbing your arm like Shu used to do as a child. "Subaru, please look at me."

His red eyes slowly looked into your (e/c) eyes, filled with many emotions. Anger, frustration, sadness, guilt, regret, and love. You smiled and cupped his face, brushing his bangs away from his eye. He leaned into your hand, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry... I-I shouldn't-"

"I'm not mad," you interrupted. "I was never mad."

You squeaked when you found yourself in his arms, pressed against his chest while his face was buried in your neck and shoulder. His strong arms held you tightly, not wanting to let go. "Just... shut up..."

You giggled. "No can do. This mouth is unable to be silen-" Spoke too soon. His lips connected with yours in a gentle kiss, one of his hands settling on the back of your head. You hummed and kissed back, eyes sliding shut. Moments later he pulled back, resting his forehead against yours. A smirk crawled its way onto his lips.

"Oh look, I silenced it."

"Haha, very funny," you pecked his nose. Subaru looked down, spotting the necklace around your neck. His smirk turned into a smile, his fingers gently picking it off your chest. You smiled as well. "I told you I'd never get rid of it. Or lose it."

He chuckled, letting go of it and standing up again. Though, he frowned after a second, turning back to the windows. You looked as well, seeing the moon slowly but surely being covered by a shadow. His fingers curled into fists, tightening quickly. You set a hand over his, holding it gently in your hold. He calmed down slightly. "It's almost time..."

"No shit..." you mumbled, watching the moon. "I hope Yui will be alright."

"I'd rather you be okay," he whispered. You sighed.

"Subaru, can you promise me something?" He looked down at you. "Never put me before yourself." He opened his mouth but you held up a hand. "If you do, I will bring you back from the dead, knock some sense into you, then kill you again. Cool?"

Subaru couldn't stop himself from laughing. His shoulders shook with each laugh, his face showing amusement instead of anger. You smiled at the look, feeling your heart swell. He patted your head with his free hand. "Whatever." With a pout, you nuzzled his chest, your eyes fixed on the moon as it slowly finished getting covered. Subaru wrapped his arm around you protectively, doing the same. He kissed your head softly, mumbling. "I love you, (Y/n)..."

You smiled. "I love you too, Subaru..."

Finally, the moon was fully covered in a dark shade, signalling the beginning on the eclipse.

 _Pre-ordained destiny…_

 _To the future beyond._

 _~Yui Komori_


End file.
